If I Were A Boy
by LucySpiller
Summary: Finn moves to Ohio after his mother sends him to live with his Aunt. Rachel has been given the job of straightening out the failed, destructive boy who continues to down spiral. But what happens when he realises theres more to Rachel then what she allows everyone to see.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry had just got back from her Sunday morning ballet class when both her fathers directed her into the kitchen to sit down opposite them at the table. She noticed they had laid out her favorite snacks and a can of coke. She knew they wanted something…

"So, I'm supposed to just walk up to him and be like hey, my dads said we need to be friends and I should help you out. How embarrassing" Rachel grunted loudly until she felt her father's eyes directly on her. She sat up and decided she'd at least go see him. He was going to be attending her school from Monday onwards so she would eventually bump into him, if not at one of the dinners they had kept regularly scheduled with their neighbors.

Finn Hudson was a boy the same age as Rachel. His father had died when he was younger, leaving only his mother and when she remarried, his step dad to raise him. He never accepted his step dad and refused to get to know him despite how often he tried to help the young lad out. Finn had continued to get lower grades as the year carried out and if he carried on he wouldn't be graduating. Last week his mother, Carole, decided she needed to do what was best for him. When he was younger he was always fond of her sister Katie and her husband Matthew. She had rang her sister crying one night when suddenly a plan came up. she would never want to not be with her son, after all he was all she had left but she looked at her boy and she couldn't realize him anymore. Her sister had agreed to take him on for the few years he had left at school and would ring up the local high school in the morning to make sure they had places. Once everything was set Carole told her only son he would be transferring schools for his last two years in education and he would moving to Ohio with his aunt and uncle. He didn't react very well. He began shouting in his mothers face and raised his hand when his stepfather stepped in and made him realize through his rage what he had just attempted. It was that moment that he fell down and agreed to go. His actions were outta control, he was outta control and he needed to change. He would never admit this to anyone but he knew being around new people would maybe make him want to change his ways. And that is how he came to living in Ohio.

Rachel hesitantly left the safety of her own home and knocked on her neighbor's door. She had got to know them over several dinners they had attended in the past at her house and the few times they had babysat her when her dad's were both at work but this was different. She knew it was their idea for her to help Finn out. She didn't mind in all honestly, it was just the things she had heard from them in the past when they mentioned him didn't give her much hope she'd be able to do anything. I mean a boy like that is never going to listen to someone like Rachel.

"Ahh Rachel, come in" Katie welcomed her into the home, and saw the worried expression across her face. "Don't be worried, he's in his room. Second door on the right" she pointed in the direction of his room and left her to meet him while she went back into the kitchen and continued to prepare lunch for them all.

Rachel straightened her dress out and bite her lip nervously as she waited for the door to open. When he finally opened the door she could instantly see why he had been sent across the state. She walked in and noticed him head straight back to lay down on his bed. She found his desk chair and turned it around to face him. he hadn't unpacked and it looked like he had made no effort either.

"I'm Rachel Berry. You must be Finn" she nodded calmly. Finn sat up and looked at her pathetically. "You must be a psychic or something as well. They didn't mention that" he laughed and saw her head instantly fall into her chest. Why was he so mean? She was just nervous. She hadn't ever been put in this situation before. At her school, and where Finn would be starting on Monday she was the quiet, geeky girl who got straight A's. She didn't have anything that made her special or singled her out. And she didn't need him and his super big ego to upset her. She stood up and went to walk out the room. But something made her stop, a burning passion inside her made her turn around on the spot and face him.

"I tried okay, but you're obviously too stuck up to even be polite anymore. Maybe when you've grown up you'll realize you need to accept help" she slammed the door hard behind her and walked out of the house and back into her own.

Within seconds Finn grunted as Katie walked into his room and sat at the end of his bed. "What was all that about?" she questioned him. He shrugged oblivious to the situation. Katie had heard the whole conversation as soon as she heard the voices raise she came and stood around the corner. She had heard the way Rachel spoke to Finn. And the way his face was now meant that maybe Rachel was beginning to sink into him.

"God knows. You know what girls like that get like" he sighed. He knew especially what she was going to be like at school. She was going to be a nobody. Someone who didn't matter. He mattered though. He knew that. He had to stand by that, or who was he?

Katie wanted to loose her patience but then she remembered what her sister had done. She had lost her temper and constantly shouted at Finn as a punishment.

"You realize she was just trying to help?" She wanted to admit defeat with the young boy but she couldn't. She could still see her nephew when she looked at him. Finn knew she was right and the guilt was already eating away at him.

Katie needed to go a different way about this. "Finn, you will be driving Rachel to and from school every day okay?" she directed her nephew. He went to resist then just nodded in defeat. He knew she was proving a point but he was too tired to fight her. I mean a car journey was only quarter of an hour two times a day.

The next day Finn's alarm was loudly sounding next to his bed. He couldn't make the noise stop and ended up knocking his phone off the bedside cabinet and onto the floor causing it to finally shut up. He turned back over and felt his eyes tighten again. "Right up you get finny" Matthew came in and pulled the duvet away from the boy. He was still like he was when he was a kid. Nothing had changed.

"Uncle Matthew" he tiredly replied, curling his body closer as all the heat was slowly being taken away from him. "You do realize I'm like 16 now right?" He spoke out. "Yes, but if still want to act like a child I will treat like one so get up and come have breakfast before you go to school" and with that Matthew left Finn to get ready on his own.

Finn took himself into the shower and freshened himself up. He went into his suitcase that he hadn't managed to unpack yet and picked out some plain jeans and a basic top for the day. He looked into the mirror and allowed himself to put a small amount of gel into his hair to turn it into his signature look before heading downstairs. The smell of bacon led him to the kitchen were his aunt and uncle were already sat eating their breakfast. He noticed an extra place mat was set out and he assumed it was for him. She had cooked him a full cooked breakfast and even cooked his items the way he liked it. She must have remembered from when he was younger and would stay over the night. "That's how you have it still right?" She questioned him and he nodded shocked. "Good" she carried on eating her own food as she saw him settle down and tuck into the food. "As soon as you finish that you better leave to get to school on time. Rachel will meet you outside in 5 minutes I have already spoken to her fathers this morning and they were very grateful for your offer" she confirmed with him. He raised his eyebrow at the last part. "Wait hold on my" he went to carry on when she cut him up quickly. Her stern look was coming out. "I mean you would want to offer and apologize for being so mean yesterday to Rachel when all she wanted to do was help right?" Finn just nodded slowly and grabbed his bag before heading out of the house.

Finn stepped outside of his door and saw her petite figure already standing by his car door. She was tapping the window with an irritating rhythm. "How did you know which was my car?" He was surprised to see her standing there. She looked different somehow. She was more covered up now. Her hair was straighter and only had small earrings in. she looked cute Finn thought. Wait hold on cute. What was he even thinking? She looked like she was five with her animal sweater and small skirt with long knee-high socks.

Rachel breathed deeply. "Well I know what your aunt and uncle's cars looked like. And I assume you'd only be able to afford this sort of car" she referred to the tiny vehicle in front of them. Finn hated when people dissed his car. He was proud of his baby. "Anyway before you defend you "baby" can we just go" she let herself into the passenger door and waited for him to get in and start the engine. He was completely taken by the way before he even told her this was his baby she worked it out. Maybe she was actually physic or something.

"Go that way" Rachel instructed him. As soon as they left the drive they both realized Finn had no idea where he was going. Rachel had told him where to go and even helped where certain cameras were hidden and what he could expect concerning traffic. For someone who didn't drive she clearly knew the roads well and even knew when Finn was in the wrong gear a few times. She directed him into the parking lot of their school and allowed him to park in one of the spaces near the front. "I'll meet you here at 3 okay" She asked him and he nodded. He assumed that's when school ended; he hadn't even checked into any of that he anticipated this morning all of that would become clear to him.

He stayed silently in the car. He wasn't actually sure what he was meant to do. Where was he meant to go? They hadn't really mentioned anything to him over the phone when his mother handed him the phone except just to say hello. Rachel had begun to walk away when she turned around and saw him looking like a lost puppy. She sighed evidentially before walking back to the car and tapping on the window. "Come on, I'll take you to the front office. Can't have you sitting here looking lost anymore" She waited for him to get out and saw the first actual smile come across his face.

"Why are you helping me?" He honestly didn't get it. He had treated her so badly when they met yesterday and yet here she was helping him out. He didn't deserve this and quite frankly she didn't deserve to the hassle of him. He could tell when they walked down the corridors she wasn't well liked or popular by the way the people stared at her for being close to Finn. The worst part was Rachel was used to this and just kept her head held high and continued to walk quicker until she reached the principles office and knocked allowing Finn to follow her in.

"You must be Finn Hudson" the man put his hand out to shake the lad's. Finn gripped on and shaked his hand back. "I am principle Figgins and I will be keeping an eye on your progress with your time here" he explained a few things such as the basic rules and what to expect from them as a school and community.

"Now I'm afraid to admit but your timetable is still being worked out as your grades have only just been sent over, so if miss. Berry would be okay with it, you could just tag along with her today and I will meet you just before the final bell sounds and we will hand you your timetable so you are ready for tomorrow morning" Rachel went along with it and walked out after Finn left.

"Finn come on now" Rachel sighed louder, she had only 5 minutes to change her books and get to class and Finn was currently doddling around. She understood he was most likely just trying to find his bearings and work the places out but still she had all lunch to show him around. She hadn't been late to a single lesson since she started this school and she didn't intend to start now. "This is your locker okay" she showed him a locker that was next to hers and told him how to use it and what he could and couldn't do. It all seemed pretty pointless but he went along with it and followed like a sheep when she took him to their first class. He instantly felt like the odd one out when everyone was sat down in what looked like their designated spots and he just stood at the front waiting to see an empty space to sit in.

"Oi, you're the new boy right?" Puck directed him and pointed to space left available next to him. Finn nodded and sat down where the other boy had pointed. He shook his hand and smiled. "Finn, Finn Hudson" he directly told him. Puck laughed. "Puck, just Puck" he kept it short and simple. That was him though.

"So what brings you to transferring, most kids don't do that in their last two years" Puck asked intrigued. He was right though. It wasn't best as that's when your grades would most likely slip up. Truth was Finn's couldn't get any worse even if he tried.

He decided to hold back the truth until he trusted him more. "Just moved in with my aunt and uncle for a few years" Puck just nodded. He totally got it. "Well if you want we're having a party Friday night your welcome to come" Finn nodded before even thinking to ask his aunt and uncle. This was the beginning for him. The chance to make new friends and be accepted. He shoulder tapped Puck before walking out and seeing Rachel waiting for him. She was tapping her foot against the floor impatiently.

"What now?" He once again didn't care what Rachel thought. She was staring at him like she wanted to punch him. in all honestly he was surprised she hadn't already.

"Your meant to be following me around for the day remember?" Finn nodded and it suddenly hit him again. He was meant to following her until they sorted him his own timetable out. He could see how uncomfortable she was waiting for him to finally finish socializing before he left.

As soon as the last bell sounded Rachel told Finn she'd need to go back to their lockers to get a few things before they left. He just sighed and followed her like he had done the entire day. When they walked back he felt her move away from him. he looked down to see her on the floor with her books scattered around her. Puck was standing with his friends and laughing. It was then when it occurred to him it was Puck who had pushed her over. He leant down to give her his hand to help her get back up but she refused him and got herself up and composed her hair before carrying onto her locker. She acted like nothing had happened and Finn was even more speechless. She was soon quick to tell him what she thought of him yesterday and yet something bad actually happened to her and she didn't blink an eyelid at them.

Rachel had walked even quicker back to the car and in the end Finn had jogged to catch up with her. As they were about to drive around to where their houses were he stopped the car. "Finn what are you doing now" she felt the tears in her eyes. She just wanted to get home and cry on her bed with a Barbara Streisand CD playing. It had become the normal routine for her once things happened at school. But with Finn now messing them up she couldn't even imagine stepping out of the car without crying and allowing her dads to see her in such a state.

"Why did you let them do that to you?" He didn't understand her sudden change in behavior. He had noticed her trying to hide the tears that were now running down her cheeks but she failed and allowed them to run so she could hide them again.

"Finn, what part of not all of us just go to school and fit in. I don't fit in okay. And Puck who you're so buddy buddy with he's a jerk, a real jerk and just ugh. Leave me alone" she opened the door, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and walking the rest of the way home.

He paused before he carried on driving the left of the journey. He left enough time for Rachel to get into her home before he drove onto his own front drive. He hadn't thought about anything like that. it was true though at his old school he was popular, here we got on with what seemed like the popular crowds on the first day. If there was one thing he was going to achieve it was to make Rachel happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your feedback firstly. Want to apologize for the lateness of this update. But I've finally Uni for the summer so expect regular-ish updates on this and my other Finchel story!**

Finn had found himself restless the entire night. A bed in a new place sure made him think. He got himself showered and dressed an hour earlier than his alarm was set for. He went downstairs and began to prepare breakfast for his aunt and uncle as well as himself. He had remembered where they roughly got the ingredients out of last night and took note. The fresh smell of cooking brought his uncle and aunty out of their unconsciousness and seated at the table with a plate of hot food in front of them.

"What is this in aid of Finn?" His aunt asked as she took a bite and found it surprisingly pleasant.

"I just wanted to say thanks for…for letting me stay here and stuff" He wasn't good with words but saw them both smile appreciatory as if they understood what he meant. "Right, I'm going to school. I'll see you both later" Finn nodded and got up from the table and putting his plate into the sink on his way out. He started the engine in the car and waited for Rachel patiently. He examined the time on the radio realized she was late. He drove off his drive and parked outside her house. He always thought Rachel was so organized but watching her come out of the house rushing around and with her breakfast in one hand and all her work in another was certainty changing this image he had been building up of her. She quickly got into the car and began to munch into the apple.

"So what made you so late this morning then?" Finn broke the silence with the stinging question. He glanced beside him to see Rachel mentally thinking of what to answer him.

"I was preparing last night for an audition for after school today"

"Audition for what?"

"Glee Club" she practically whispered.

"So, will you need a ride home after, I can wait?" He asked he didn't want her to think he didn't mind because he frankly didn't.

"You don't have too, I can walk…" She spoke up for the first time that morning, quickly to stop him and his propositions. She wasn't used to boy company and especially nice boy company. Her fathers were different they were meant to be nice to her. But boys at her school weren't, they didn't understand her or what she was about. They didn't get her dreams or her ideas on matching his and her calendars.

"Nah, it's cool. Say an hour after last bell?" He insisted. He was sure he could talk Puck into waiting for him if he dropped him off after as well and that would surely go down well with them both.

Finn quickly found himself getting used to the new school. The rooms were laid out simple and the maps made everything so much easier. He had been put in every class with Puck so he just followed him til he began finding his bearings more. Puck didn't mind though. He had already started calling Finn his main man and seemed to keep introducing him to all his male and female friends as they walked down the halls.

"What are your plans for tonight then?" Puck asked as they sat down in their last lesson for the day. Math to end the day would be torture but at least they got to sit at the back and talk to the cheerleaders who seemed to be all over them.

"Actually I'm staying after school and waiting for Rachel to do that audition then going. What about you?" He answered, looking down at his book.

"Hold on, Rachel? As in Rachel Berry?" Puck sniggered quietly at the name before raising his eyebrow at Finn.

"Yeah…" He didn't even realize til after he said it how he defended her already. He knew she wasn't the hottest or loviest to others but she was special and talented. She certainty didn't deserve to be sniggered at like something wrong.

Puck closed in closer to Finn. "I didn't think you guys got on" he stopped himself from saying too much despite seeing Finn want to ask him more and explain what he meant.

"She lives next door, my aunt and uncle are friendly with her dad's" Finn explained the living arrangements and Puck just nodded slowly at him.

"How about I show you around the football lockers and introduce you to some of the team yeah?" Puck suggested. Finn fist pumped him and agreed. It would be a good chance to maybe see if he could get on the team. It would be his first step to really feeling apart of this place, something to connect him.

Finn and Puck left the room stood next to each other and walked down the corridor to head towards the outside buildings where all the sport was kept and played in ready for Puck's tour and hopefully a welcoming in on the Football team to play for the future terms. He couldn't help but hear a voice beside him that he recognized. It was Rachel. He turned and stopped seeing her getting pushed into a locker by other football players, some he had seen in his science class and a few others he hadn't seen yet.

"You gonna audition for the Geek club then Berry?" The tallest boy laughed and pushed his hand into her shoulder with force.

Rachel tried to get away but his grip was too tight on her frame. She couldn't move and felt her heart pumping into her chest. She just needed to move an inch to get away but she couldn't. "I..."

"That's what I thought… you're not even talented" He grunted in her face. He was that close she could feel his breath against her cheek.

"Oi, leave her alone" Finn shouted loudly down the corridor, and to his surprise the guys carried on pushing her even harder. He could see her eyes beginning to tear up and something inside him wanted to punch the guys and just take her away from this. She didn't deserve it. She wasn't irritating or rude. She was quiet and polite.

The tall boy came bouncing over, his shoulder a longer width apart than Finn's leg height, with two other guys stood firmly behind him edging him on. "What you gonna do about it new boy?" He laughed in his face.

"I will, run now Drew" Puck demanded, pushing Finn gently to side to stand in front of him and confront Drew straight on. He had dealt with Drew not only on the team but also in other matters regarding school life. He was truly a hated boy around the school and caused trouble for no reason.

"Rach, are you okay?" Finn bent down to where she was now sitting on the ground. He began helping her pick up her scattered books and put them into a neat pile before offering her a hand to get up. she rejected it and stood herself up.

"I'm okay Finn" she replied

Finn could see straight through her acting. She was good; he'd give her that. But he could see her on the inside wanting to cry and just tell someone she wasn't okay. He knew she needed to get to her audition and let her go off, but made sure he walked behind her from a distance to make sure she got to auditorium without anymore hassle. It was the least he could do.

"Come on, I'll take you on that tour" Puck placed and gripped his hand on Finn's shoulder and dragged him carefully down the hallway til he walked on his own command.

As they walked around the locker room and Puck introduced Finn to a few members of the football club he couldn't help but be distracted. Bullying happened everywhere but this was different. He could hear the sound of singing as they left and headed back to the car park where they're cars was.

"What's that?"

Puck knew what he was referring too. He nodded his head to the side for Finn to follow him and went into what seemed to be a large room and opened the door quietly before seating themselves in one of the many available seats at the back and out of view.

They looked down to see the auditorium. Despite Lima not having much this school had one of the nicest stages in the town. It was often used on weekends for special concerts etc. "Hey isn't that Berry?" Puck pointed to a girl, he couldn't help but compare her outfit to what Rachel had rushed into his car wearing this morning.

Finn forced his eyes onto her face as she took the stage. Mr. Shue, the Spanish teacher, who also ran Glee Club was sat on a chair behind a table as the young eager kids hid in the sides and waited to be called on to sing. They watched as Rachel walked confidently onto the stage and stood directly in the middle. Something about seeing her on stage made Finn smile. It was like she was made to stand there. Everything about it felt natural to watch.

"Go ahead Rachel" Will sounded and waited as the music started up. she began singing and instantly Finn went to another place inside his mind. Her voice filled his thoughts and corrupted his dreams. She was something else. He saw her talent like it was something you could reach your hand out and grab. She was destined for things much greater than this school, than those guys that think they were better than her. They would end up losers while she was one living her dreams on a stage in a big city being adored by thousands of people. As she finished the last note, holding the high F for several seconds the stage went quiet as everyone began clapping, even Puck clapped at her voice. She blushed before leaving the stage.

"Crap, I'm meant to be taking her home come on Puck" they quickly rushed from where they were hiding and Puck managed to get them back to the car without Rachel seeing where they had come from. He sat down in the drievrs seat with only seconds' left to spare. On queue Rachel walked over and got into the car.

"Are you getting a lift with us Noah?" Rachel asked as she brushed her skirt down as it had risen when she got into the seat.

"I'm gonna walk it's only round the corner. See you tomorrow Hudson" he waved them off as Finn started the car and went the opposite direction to where they both lived. As he stopped the car in his drive he made Rachel wait a second before going into her home.

"Yes Finn?"

"You know Rach, those idiots don't know how talented you really are. One day you'll be playing those big stages in New York and they'll be working in some burger joint" he smiled as she blushed once again.

"Thank you Finn, I'll see you tomorrow" she softly laughed before she went into her home. Finn brushed his hand through his hair. Tomorrow would mean he'd one step closer to hearing her voice again. he would be joining Glee Club tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I've just got back from holiday and I'm currently ill (I wrote this on my phone so managed to quickly put it online so any mistakes I apologise for) anyway please R&R! **

/

"You should come next Friday night Hudson" Puck offered. Finn knew it was an honour to get an invite to one of the famous Friday night parties that Puck often spoke about. It contained everything teenagers shouldn't be doing but yet it seemed legal in a strange sort of way. He knew going would mean he would truly fit in more but he knew he needed a plan to try convincing his aunt and uncle. They were both like his mom had been and were strict about partying. Especially after they heard stories of his previous parties before he moved to Lima to be with them.

Then it came to him. Like lightening when heard her heels crashing against the pavement. Her long brunette curls gently swaying in the wind as she made her way towards his car. "Rachel" he spoke out loud.

The car journey was quiet until Finn broke the silence. "How was Glee today?" she nodded and smiled. "Well I got another solo to perform next week so yeah. I mean that Santana girl really doesn't like me, she said something about my shoes and my skirt" her head tilted down slowly. He could tell it upset her no matter how much she pretended it didn't.

"You know your dad spoke to my uncle about me being one of your only friends?" Rachel's eyes pierced Finn's as he looked at her for a second before focusing on the road ahead of him. even though she was angry she couldn't help but think she really did consider Finn a friend. If he classed himself as hers maybe he felt the same way?

"He wouldn't…" Rachel knew deep down her dad would though. He was concerned. She only had a few friends and yet even they seemed like they wouldn't last.

"You know I have a way to stop your dad's getting on your back about it…" he raised his voice and allowed her to wait for him to finish his proposition.

"So here's how it's going to work Berry" Finn began. "You want your dads to stop lecturing you on making friends and making you come over here right?"

Rachel nodded surely to him. It was true they had constantly been on her case. She knew they meant well but being the only child meant focus was constantly on her and her lack of friends.

"Well my aunt and uncle don't trust me to go out with my friends so if you come to the parties with me on Friday nights, your dads will think you have friends and my aunt and uncle will let me go because you're there" Finn felt almost genius for coming up with this plan all by himself. It was sure to work. He knew it would. His aunt hasn't stopped saying how much they trusted Rachel and how respectable and nice she was. And who would be dumb enough to let their nephew go to a few parties with the nicest girl in the neighbourhood.

"I don't know Finn" Rachel bit her lip. She didn't like the people Finn was friends with and they really didn't like her in return.

"Come on Rach" Finn begged. She couldn't help but smile at her new nickname. Only her fathers called her Rach every now and then so hearing someone else say it felt better.

"If...if" she empathised the word carefully. "If I agree to your plan, would to you make sure they leave me alone?" Rachel knew she was asking a lot of Finn. He was new and simply just wanted to fit in yet here comes his neighbour asking him to change the way high school was.

Finn grinned and put his hand out, gripping onto Rachel's. "You have yourself a deal Berry" Rachel's smile dropped instantly with the return of her surname. Maybe she was too hopeful thinking Finn would carry on calling her Rach. Either way they needed each other and friends did that right?

/

Finn got out of his car and headed into his home. It still felt weird calling it that but it was what it was now. Putting his bag down near the door he saw his aunt and uncle laughing to themselves as they began to prepare dinner for that evening. He couldn't help but smile at how happy they were together. He'd never admit it to anyone but he wanted that one day. He wanted romance and simple things like cooking dinner with the person he loved and hearing a song come on the radio and giving them an excuse to slow dance around the kitchen table. He left his fantasies where they remained and coughed to get their attention.

"Oh hello Finn I didn't see you standing there. How was school?" She asked sweetly. Finn grunted and shrugged his shoulders. It could have been worse yet he still didn't enjoy having math class twice in one day like today. He didn't understand why any of it mattered. He was going to play professional football why should he bother about her timing squares?

"I actually wanted to ask you both something"

"Oh boy I think we better sit down for this" his Uncle joked. Finn however thought maybe they should be sitting down when he pleads his case.

"There's a party Friday night..." He was instantly cut off with a loud no and several jumbled up sentences.

"You didn't even let me finish" he couldn't believe them. He knew it. He just knew it.

"Finn you are not going to a party, before you even begin to try convince me it's safe or it's with good people I will let you know that me and your uncle were once in high school so we know how these parties went"

"So if you did why can't I?" he was catching at straws now.

"Because we both learnt the hard way and I am responsible for you and I will not let you do that while you're in my care are we clear?" She held firm and shoot him down with her eyes. Finn threw his hands in the arm and backed away. Now he would have to tell Puck on Monday he wasn't allowed. How much of loser would that make him look?

The next morning Finn went out of the house as early as possible. He had been avoiding his aunt and uncle since their disagreement last night and even managed to hide away from dinner and sneaking down when he knew they were in bed to make a grilled cheese sandwich. He had already told Puck he'd meet him this morning and forgot til he got a text late last night reminding him they were meeting at the sports fields behind McKinley. He walked out to see Rachel with her dad as they rushed to the car. Leroy noticed the boy and ushered Rachel to go speak to him while he got the car warmed up. She handed her dad her dance bag and smiled as she walked across the grass that disconnected the houses.

"Your up early?" She asked intrigued. She highly doubted Finn was an early morning riser.

Finn ruffled his hand through his hair as he noticed Rachel staring at his obvious bed hair. "I'm going to practise with Puck this morning something about our first game is soon so we need more practise in" he knew she was just being polite asking and wasn't really interested. Girls never were when football is concerned.

"I hope it goes okay. It's in two weeks time right?" she smiled at him and he knew instantly that she had been listening.

"Oh Rach, you know our deal it's off?" Rachel raised her eyebrow. "My aunt and uncle won't let me go, I didn't even get to mention you'd be there they were adamant I wasn't allowed but thanks anyway"

Rachel frowned. "I'm sorry Finn"

Finn laughed softly before climbing into his car seeing he was already 5 minutes late. "It's not your fault Rach I mean what can you do, get your dad to ask them?" He laughed at his own stupidly. "I better go. Have fun at dance okay?" she nodded before running off to her car and got in the passenger seat.

/

Rachel's dance sessions lasted 3 hours, an hour longer than they were meant too. They had a showcase and set of exams upcoming meaning extending rehearsals was vital. She didn't mind as she knew when she was on the stage she'd be used to doing long hours. When her dad however turned up at the door she was more than ready to leave and spend the remainder of the day back at home. She hugged her dad before they walked to the car and set off for the 45-minute drive home. This was the perfect opportunity for her new plan. Finn would owe her big time.

"Dad..." Rachel's voice played holding the d longer than normal. He raised his eyebrow knowing this would either cost him or mean hiding something from his husband.

"What do you want Rach?" He laughed when she went to protest but sunk further back into the chair.

"Finn invited me to hang out with his friends Friday night..." She made it seem casual yet she knew her dad knew her better than that.

"But?"

"But it's more of a party. I mean they've promised there's no alcohol and Finn would drive so obviously we wouldn't drink..."

"I still feel like there's a but and much more to this Rach"

Rachel bite into the bottom of her lip. "Finn said earlier before we left that his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him go and"

Leroy laughed to himself. "So you would like me to speak to them and convince them that my daughter will take good care of their son right?" Rachel nodded and smiled.

"No problem princess I'll do it this afternoon" he held into her hand before he moved it back to the steering wheel to carry on focus on driving home.

Rachel smiled proudly to herself. 1-0 to Rachel.

They arrived shortly home, Rachel picked up her bag from the floor and kissed her dad's cheek as she watched him scoot her over to their home while he went and knocked on their neighbour's door.

Rachel got out her mobile as she watched her dad enter the home and sent Finn a text. "I think you'll find you owe me big time" she grinned and entered her home. The smiling wasn't going to fade any time soon…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for replies and positive response to this story. I'm currently writing 2 other Finchel stories at the same time so I apologize for the delay in getting the chapters out! **

/

Finn had text Rachel back instantly after his aunt and uncle told him he could go to the party. They gave him conditions such as long as he took Rachel with him and she never left his side that night. He of course lied slightly to them about the conditions he would actually be keeping, he said she'd be by his side but this didn't mean for the whole night. He would keep an eye out for her but this party was his time to chill out and relax without someone trying to control him. He knew Rachel would most likely feel uncomfortable but he also knew Puck's friend had invited this other kid who had no friends so they could go hide in the corner or something together.

It was the evening of the party and Finn had just dropped Rachel off from their last day of school until Monday. He went inside and spoke about his day with his aunt who was always eager to know what he got up too. He often spoke about football and told her how he felt he was going to kick ass next week in their first game of the season against a rival school.

Finn went into his room and had a shower. He brushed his hair and left it in it's messy state before he put on a casual shirt and blue jeans, he picked out some conversers and deemed himself ready for the night ahead. He texted Rachel seeing if she was ready yet or no. She replied back straight away. _"5 mins"_ he sighed and went outside anyway he was stopped his aunt and uncle who stood outside the front door waiting for their last speech before he went.

"Finn, remember no alcohol okay? And Rachel is to go with you is that understood?" Finn nodded and rolled his eyes. He had heard this so many times he could quote the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

"Finn I'm being serious okay?" She sighed, she trusted him however she knew what kids were like and the thought of him getting into trouble worried her. He had always been such a good kid growing up and for a few years he lost his way but now she wanted him to have the best possible opportunity at becoming an adult.

"Don't worry okay? I promise I won't drink, I wouldn't dare leave Rachel and I'm sure she'll just hang with me at the party anyway so I'm going go now okay?" Finn spoke out and they both nodded and went inside the home.

He grunted before he knocked on Rachel's front door. Hiram opened the door and welcomed the boy inside. "Rachel won't be long she's just getting her shoes on" Finn nodded and waited patiently for her.

"You know I spoke to your aunt and uncle about letting you go? Well don't take that as an opportunity to mess around tonight" He remained stern not letting his guard down. He didn't want to frighten the boy but knew how easily others took advantage of his little girl.

"I won't sir" Finn coughed slightly. He looked up to see Rachel standing in front of him.

"You ready to go Finn?" She spoke softly. Her dad kissed her forehead before going into the kitchen, leaving the two teenagers alone and near the door.

"Wow Rach, you look umm…beautiful" he couldn't contain his words or the way is mouth was staying open as he looked her up and down. She had on a tight sliming dress that showed her curves perfectly; it was just above the knee so it showed her skin but not enough for it to be disrespectful. Her bangs were in light curls and she had on killer black heels that made her taller.

"Thank you" She blushed and felt him hold onto her hand gently as he walked her to his car. He got inside and began to drive to Puck's house. It was quiet until Rachel broke the silence.

"So what's the plan, you going to pick me up at like 11ish or something?" She asked.

"You're coming to the party with me Rach, I'm keeping my promise to our parents okay?"

"Please tell me you're joking Finn, those people hate me" She crossed her arms across her chest and sulked.

"They don't hate you…they just don't like you" He regretted his words instantly. "Hey come on, Puck invited some guy you'd get along with…"

"Finn please tell me you are not letting Noah try and set me up on a date at this own party? I don't need his help or yours"

"Rach, he's gay alright, the friend that is. He's just being made to come like you are so Puck said you both could be together or whatever" He put his hands up in his defense before steering the car into the road where Puck lived. They both got out of the car and Rachel stayed closely behind Finn. He noticed how close she was and reached out his hand, placing it on her back to try reassure her.

"Dude you came" Puck fist bumped his friend and saw Rachel and smiled "Hey Rachel, thanks for coming" She smiled and nodded. "Hello Noah".

"Oi Kurt come here," Puck shouted through. A shy boy came through and Rachel instantly knew whom the gay guy was. His fashion sense was the opposite of hers and she recognized some of his items similar to those in the magazines her dad's often read at the table in the morning.

"Kurt this is Rachel. Rachel this Kurt" They both awkwardly nodded and said hello to each other. "Rachel why don't you come with me I brought a collection of musicals with me, I don't know if you like"

Rachel stopped him half way through his sentence. "Musicals? Like as in Barbra? Are you kidding Kurt?"

Kurt began to jump excitedly on the spot. Both Finn and Puck looked at him confused. "Oh my god Rachel let's go. Bye guys we'll be in the spare room enjoying Barbra" They both run off upstairs to where the spare room.

"Well that got rid of her for you" Puck laughed and took Finn into the main lounge area where the party began full force. He observed the people in the schools halls in their own clothes and our surroundings. The cheerleaders were in any clothing that hardly counted as it barely covered their bums, while the guys just went for casual tops and jeans.

The music got louder as Finn began to dance the girls who came towards him. He felt them brush against him and yet he continued along with their teases. He looked in the corner to see Puck making out with another of the cheerleaders and laughed. If this is what Friday nights looked like he would defiantly be coming again.

"You brought that dwarf with you tonight right?" Santana slurred in his arms.

"Excuse me?"

"Dwarf? Raccoon? Rachel? Her?" Santana laughed until it switched in his brain. She meant his Rachel.

"Hey don't call her that"

"Hudson, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Anyone think you like her" Santana groaned and walked away heading for the table and picking up another beverage into her hand. When he studied it closer he noticed the similar alcohol symbols.

Finn looked across to the table and saw the secret alcohol bottles lined up. He looked back at Puck who pretended he hadn't seen them. That hadn't been there earlier in the night when he first arrived. He thought Puck would be honest with him yet this seemed to convince him otherwise.

"Whoa dude I thought you said"

"Easy there tiger. Finn what sort of party doesn't have alcohol. Look you can have a few and borrow some fresh mints and aunty and uncle don't even have to know about it okay?" Finn sighed. He didn't want to seem uncool, especially in front of all these people but he knew his aunt and uncle would be checking maybe the second or third party he could defiantly get away with it but not the first. He also knew he was driving and it wasn't like he could say he was staying there was no way they'd let both him and Rachel stay in the same house together.

"I can't mate I'm sorry, look I'm gonna head home anyway it's getting late and Rach's parents and mine were like pretty keen on us coming back at 11. If I go now they'll let me come next week" Puck understood and said his goodbyes before heading back to the dance floor with a beer bottle in his hand and turned the music up.

Finn headed up the stairs and went into the room where he heard singing. He could hear Rachel and he assumed the male voice was Kurt's. He saw them both singing away as they danced along. He stood and watched and smiled at how happy they were. Maybe she'd be more willing to come again next week if Kurt was there.

"Umm Rach, we're now leaving okay?" Rachel stood up and flattened out her dress as she hugged Kurt tightly. She took his phone and typed her number into his contacts and smiled.

"Bye Rach"

"See you soon Kurt"

They both got into the car and sat silently before Finn started the engine. "You looked like you had a good time with Kurt"

Rachel smiled. "He's lovely, I'm glad you talked me into coming. He loves the same musicals as me and he wants the same career as me. We have a lot in common" She hummed a tune she had sung earlier.

"Did you have a good time Finn?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, it was alright"

They parked the car outside his house and the silence over took them. It was always a peaceful silence but silence nonetheless. "Finn, why didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"Rach, will you come again next Friday please?" He avoided her question.

"Yeah sure, I'll text Kurt and make sure he comes too" She added.

Finn sighed in relief. "Thanks for tonight, I mean that, you're a good…friend Rach" He rubbed his hand down his jeans, she went to get out the car when he his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back against the chair.

"Rach, you know tonight the guys all said how beautiful you looked"

Rachel laughed. "Me? Beautiful? Oh I don't think so Finn. Did you see what Quinn and Santana were wearing?"

Finn turned his head. "When did you see what they were wearing? I thought you were upstairs all night?"

"I came down a few times to get a drink for me and Kurt. You looked like you were having fun with Quinn though. I mean you guys are perfect for each other" Rachel bite into her lip.

"We're not perfect for each other. We may look like it, but that's it. I'd never date her"

"Every guy in the school would date Quinn if they had the chance why not you?"

Finn paused. "I want to date someone who's real, like you…" He wanted to take back his words the second he spoke out. He hadn't thought the way he liked Rachel was any different but when he spoke about her he defended her, he liked her, he thought she was beautiful. All quality a guy would think about a girl he liked.

He leaned in his face to hers. There was barely any distance between their lips until they touched. It was slowly at first but soon increased their lips fought against each other. Within a few seconds Rachel pulled away and got out of the car running into her home. Finn wanted to shout her name or run after her but he couldn't. Why couldn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

I've finally got around to updating all my fanfics again (this is the problem with having like 6 on-going stories all at once and lots of university work too) thanks for still being interested!

/

Rachel felt incredibly stupid. She could barely get to sleep that night, her mind was full of thoughts, and they were running endlessly around her, she kept remembering the touch of his lips against his. He didn't know and she wouldn't tell him but that was her first kiss and it felt as good as she imagined it would be. A part of her was sad it wasn't the first kiss when she was in a stable relationship and not some fling which would now make their relationship beyond awkward. However she also loved the intensive feeling it gave. She had never been allowed to feel that impulsive before or even happy. His kiss gave her a new sense of life and though he'd never know it made her want her even more than before. She kept thinking it was just she but he kissed her, not the other way. Surely he liked her?

She looked at her alarm clock as it sounded, only getting a couple of hours sleep and began her morning routine without a single complaint. It was her own fault despite not asking to be kissed the night before. she sighed as she got ready and put on her signature short skirt and brightly coloured top, along with white tights and dolly shoes. She felt content and then curled the ends of her hair and applied the little make up. She greeted her dad's and left the house early. She knew Finn would still take her in as he had promised but she didn't feel comfortable with it today. Any other day and she might consider it, but today the weather was just right and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, she was happy with walking and just having her headphones and musical tunes for company.

The school day had gone by slowly and Rachel spent the entire day avoiding Finn it felt like she was in one of those action films boys often spoke about in class instead of the actual subject they were learning. Her heart rate was constantly going with every guy who looked anything like Finn that headed her way at one point she took the other route to her history class because she saw someone in a jacket that Finn had wore once, it took her an extra 5 minutes because she decided to go just after the bell went for second period.

She was more than thankful when it was time for Glee. She arrived and smiled at everyone. It was still at the stage of everyone getting to know each other but she felt like she almost belonged here, well better than anywhere else in this school. Everyone in this club had the same ambition she had, they wanted to sing, to express their talents the best way they could.

"Rachel, why don't you sing a solo about how you feel for us today?" Mr. Shue asked. Every week until the next competition they would choose a subject or feeling and base the performances of that. it worked well and normally showed and highlighted the skills of every member of the group.

"Of course, I would love too" Rachel stood up and took Centre stage of the auditorium.

"Oi, Finn, why are we here?" Puck whispered. He received a text several minutes earlier from Finn asking him how to get into the secret entrance to auditorium he had showed him once before. He knew the new guy would bust his secret so he took him instead.

"I had a fight with Rachel and I wanna see how she is" Finn even realized how pathetic that sounded. In his head it sounded less girly and less emotional, and according to Puck's reactions it was completely 100% what he imagined it sounded like.

"You've got it bad Hudson" Puck patted his shoulder sarcastically. "Anyway if you shut up wining for a moment you'll hear the song that she's gonna sing about you clearly" he seemed so sure of himself yet Finn was concerned. What if she sang a song about hating someone or not loving him? Hold on. Did he love her? He couldn't, could he?

"I am going to sing a true musical classic" Rachel stood proud and pointed towards the guy and nodded before the music began to softly play.

_On my own__  
><em>_Pretending he's beside me__  
><em>_All alone__  
><em>_I walk with him till morning__  
><em>_Without him__  
><em>_I feel his arms around me__  
><em>_And when I lose my way I close my eyes__  
><em>_And he has found me___

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver__  
><em>_All the lights are misty in the river__  
><em>_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight__  
><em>_And all I see is him and me forever and forever___

_And I know it's only in my mind__  
><em>_That I'm talking to myself and not to him__  
><em>_And although I know that he is blind__  
><em>_Still I say, there's a way for us___

_I love him__  
><em>_But when the night is over__  
><em>_He is gone__  
><em>_The river's just a river__  
><em>_Without him__  
><em>_The world around me changes__  
><em>_The trees are bare and everywhere__  
><em>_The streets are full of strangers___

_I love him__  
><em>_But every day I'm learning__  
><em>_All my life__  
><em>_I've only been pretending__  
><em>_Without me__  
><em>_His world will go on turning__  
><em>_A world that's full of happiness__  
><em>_That I have never known___

_I love him__  
><em>_I love him__  
><em>_I love him__  
><em>_But only on my own_

After she finished everyone was standing up clapping, even Mr. Shue was standing up applauding his youngest star. She was going to be the biggest star at this year's regional competition and it now made things more interesting for the New Directions. "Rachel that was extraordinary. I could see you really felt that" He said. Rachel nodded sadly. It was true; the tears dripping down her cheeks were real. She did love him. it was stupid they'd hardly been together but her first kiss meant something to her, he meant something, ever since he came here things had slowly got easier for her, he made things that were tough better and now he was here for the long run.

"Well go on prince charming, go tell her" Puck pushed his shoulder towards the exit. Finn nodded and left leaving Puck gazing out. He wished his friend could just sort it out, he had never got on with Rachel but seeing her differently made him think that maybe she wasn't so bad. She had seemed better when she was with Finn. He almost hoped things worked out. He was getting fond of Berry.


End file.
